Catch Me
by K. Nault
Summary: After following Connie's plan the six girls meet a mysterious man who suggests they play Catch Me, a seductive game with an even more so prize. Once they enter the forest the question seems to be will anyone survive long enough to claim it… *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Meet the girls who just might be getting themselves into more then they thought…

Connie knew that she would be the one to have him at midnight. How could she not? Her black dark jeans hugged in all the right places and showed off every single curve. Her sexy black vest left just enough to the imagination, and her black six-inch heel stilettos were not practical but they finished off the look. Her makeup was flawlessly done and even her curly blonde Taylor Swift hair was impeccable. If she couldn't _catch_ sexy mystery man, well he would for sure come to her.

Alexis smiled mischievously to herself. He was so gorgeous and there was no way he was into someone like Connie. His leather jacket and rocker outfit said that much. His midnight blue eyes found her light ones and she knew that she was the one who was going to get him. She was glad she had worn something sexy; a black off the shoulder top, a pair of tight dark jeans with a faint green tint, black and white converses, and just the right amount of eyeliner and mascara. Watch out boy, she thought, and prepare to be caught.

Catherine smirked. This guy was all hers. No one could resist her sex appeal and he would be no exception. If you wanted the rocker type with crazy black hair you're going after the wrong twin, but if red streaked black hair, vivid mint green eyes and a nose ring sound more appealing I'm your girl, she thought. She quickly smoothed lacey black tank top and hiked up her black and white checkered skirt. She then placed one black and white ballet flat clad foot in front of the other and thought to herself; midnight had never seemed so promising.

Stephanie didn't have to be told she was pretty, she knew she was. She even just got signed with a modeling agency. That obviously meant she was tall and skinny. Her chocolate brown hair was in a pixie cut, and her dark brown eyes drew attention to her angular face. She wore her favorite navy v-neck Hollister Co. shirt and super skinny dark wash legging jeans of the same brand. A touch of smoky shadow shaded her lids and navy and white polka dotted ballet flats covered her feet. If she had to chase after a hot guy through a scary forest at least she looked good doing it.

Isabelle threw caution to the wind. She was always the wet blanket; the level headed one who always thought of the consequences. This time would be different. Not only was she doing something she never dreamed of-chasing after a complete, but sexy, stranger through a supposedly haunted forest-but she was going to enjoy not thinking of the costs. Her curly white-blonde hair was-mostly-held back with a green ribbon triplet headband and her shocking ocean blue eyes were traced with vibrant blue-gray-green. She wore navy boot-cut jeans, a simple yet stylish white empire waist tube top with a thin black ribbon tied under the bust, and silver ballet flats. If she didn't get the guy, she would at least have fun trying.

Beth grinned as she ran as fast as she could. She had never been happier to follow one of Connie's stupid plans. Just when she thought they were in trouble this guy shows up and the game goes on. Not only that but he was _smokin'_! Not that going into the forest was very tempting but with this guy as a prize for the winner, well that was just too good an opportunity to pass up! She fingered her short choppy burnt red-orange hair self-consciously. What if he didn't want her? What if she won but he said he wouldn't have her? No. Not with that look he gave her. He wanted her to win as badly as she wanted it, she was sure. He must like shy girls with green-gray eyes after all. If he didn't care she was only wearing a plain black v-neck with a pink cami, grayish jeans, and black peep-toe flats then neither did she!

Catch Me coming soon…

"Truth or dare?" asked Stephanie as she popped another piece of candy in her mouth.

"Uh…" Beth stammered, as she picked at her fingernails nervously.

"This is _borrrrring_!" yelled Connie. "Some Halloween this is! We should do something fun! Why again aren't we at some Halloween party?"

"Well other then the fact that there are none…" smirked Alexis as she threw a handful of popcorn at the blonde.

"Uh, stop! You're going to mess up my hair! I finally got it the way I like." Connie then proceeded to shoot Alexis a glare as she picked out a couple cornels from her curly blonde mane.

"Oh stop it, you know you look amazing no matter what happens," replied Catherine from overtop her magazine.

"True…" she laughed, and gave her hair an affectionate scrunch. Her blue-gray eyes were soon glazed with boredom in a classical sanguine way. "So there _really_ aren't _any_ parties tonight?"

"Only if you consider that seventh grade _loser_-fest a party…" said Alexis sarcastically as she grimaced in distaste.

"I would rather _die_ then go to that!" said Connie dramatically. "Hey! I know what we should do! We should go egg that freaky house! You know that one by the outskirts of town? I heard some guy bought that house now and has been living there for a couple weeks or something. I bet he's really old and scary. Wanna hear to weirdest part? No one has seen him yet! How messed is that! Very, I know!"

"Um, Connie that's actually really mean," mumbled Beth. She began to fidget. "Imagine if someone did that to your house. You would be pissed."

"Well no one's doing it to my house." She snapped, than continued in a persuasive tone. "C'mon it'll be fun! I promise!"

"Beth's right," said Isabelle, speaking for the first time.

"Stop being spoil sports! I think I'll kill myself is I have to stay here any longer!"

"That actually sounds fun," said Catherine as she put down her magazine. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You're right sis," said Alexis, matching her twin's intrigued tone.

"Guys, this is stupid. We would all get in so much trouble," Isabelle said, being her rational self.

"Well that's why we don't get caught, silly," laughed Connie with a mischievous smirk.

"I guess we could," Beth spoke up trying, as usual, to avoid conflict, which always involves doing what Connie says in the end.

"Great, so we should all change in to something dark an sexy just incase we come across any hotties on our way."

"Wait. I still don't think this is a good idea…" Isabelle with her curly, white-blonde hair and blue-green eyes was the only one is the group, other then Beth who just gave in, in the end anyway,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

"Truth or dare?" asked Stephanie popping another piece of candy in her mouth.

"Uh…" Beth stammered picking at her fingernails nervously.

"This is _borrrrring_!" yelled Connie. "Some Halloween this is! We should do something fun! Why again aren't we at some Halloween party?"

"Well other then the fact that there are none…" smirked Alexis as she threw a handful of popcorn at the blonde.

"Ugh, stop! You're going to mess up my hair! I finally got it the way I like." Connie then proceeded to shoot Alexis a glare as she picked out a couple cornels from her curly blonde mane.

"Oh stop it, you know you look amazing no matter what happens," replied Catherine from overtop her magazine.

"True…" she laughed, and gave her hair an affectionate scrunch. Her blue-gray eyes were soon glazed with boredom in a classical sanguine way. "So there _really_ aren't _any_ parties tonight?"

"Only if you consider that seventh grade _loser_-fest a party…" said Alexis sarcastically as she grimaced in distaste.

"I would rather _die_ then go to that!" said Connie dramatically. "Hey! I know what we should do! We should go egg that freaky house! You know that one by the outskirts of town? I heard some guy bought that house now and has been living there for a couple weeks or something. I bet he's really old and scary. Wanna hear to weirdest part? No one has seen him yet! How messed is that! Very, I know!"

"Um, Connie that's actually really mean," mumbled a fidgeting Beth. "Imagine if someone did that to your house. You would be pissed."

"Well no one's doing it to my house." She snapped, than continued in a persuasive tone. "C'mon it'll be fun! I promise!"

"Beth's right," said Isabelle, speaking for the first time.

"Stop being spoil sports! I think I'll kill myself is I have to stay here any longer!"

"Actually Connie's plan sounds fun," said Catherine as she put down her magazine. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You're right sis," said Alexis, matching her twin's intrigued tone.

"Guys, this is stupid. We would all get in so much trouble," Isabelle said, being her usual rational self.

"Well that's why we don't get caught, silly," laughed Connie with a mischievous smirk.

"I guess we could," Beth spoke up trying, as usual, to avoid conflict, which always involves doing what Connie says in the end.

"Great, so we should all change in to something dark an sexy just incase we come across any hotties on our way."

"Good plan Cons," piped up Alexis, already trying to think of a perfect outfit.

"Thanks Alex!" beamed Connie.

"Wait. I still don't think this is a good idea…" Isabelle with her curly, white-blonde hair and blue-green eyes was the only one in the group to ever go against Connie and that's why she hated her.

"Fine Is, stay here by yourself and we'll go and have some fun." She then spun on her heels and began to leave the room. Alex and Cat followed her. "C'mon Beth!" she said irritably. Isabelle saw Beth's reluctance with her every step and with a combination of a sigh and a groan she gave in.

"Actually Connie, I think I'll come with you guys after all…"

Beth smiled slightly.

*****

Once all six girls were done changing the met up and studied each other. Connie wore six-inch black heels, nearly black jeans, and a black vest with no other shirt underneath. She had spent half an hour doing her makeup to perfection and styling her beautiful Taylor Swift hair.

Alexis had on a black off the should shirt, faintly green tinted jeans, and black and white converses. Her light blue eyes were traced with black and her lashes also smeared. Her curly black hair was as amazing and unruly as every, though her side swift bangs were straightened perfectly.

Wear a lacey black tank top and extremely short black and white checked skirt was Catherine. Her ballet flats were also black and white. Her nose ring was a small hoop, her vivid mint green eyes were traced in black just like her twins, only her black hair was wavy and had red streaks.

Stephanie had on a navy v-neck, and dark super skinny jeans both from Hollister Co. Her ballet flats were also navy but with white polka dots. Her eyes were shadowed with just the right amount of gray to complement her dark brown eyes.

Like Connie, Isabelle had curly hair, only hers was more white then blonde and it was mostly held back by a green ribbon triplet headband. Her shocking ocean blue eyes were outlined with green-blue-gray. Her ballet flats were silver, her empire waist top white with a thin black ribbon tied under the bust, and her boot-cut jeans were navy.

Beth's short, choppy burnt red-orange hair made her green-gray eyes pop. She wore simple gray jeans, a black v-neck with a pink cami underneath, and like most of the other girls ballet flats, only hers were black peep toes. After examining them all Connie deemed them ready to have some 'naughty Halloween fun'.

All six girls carried bags full of egg cartons, which Connie had purchased from the nearest grocery store. She ignored the knowing and disapproving looks the staff members shot her way. The girls were only minutes away form their destination and every single one of them knew there was no turning back now. The closer they got, the quieter they became. Soon only the soft padding of converses and ballet flats and the clicking of Connie's stilettos were to be heard.

"Okay, get behind this car," stage whispered Connie, so everyone could hear. The five girls obeyed immediately and waited for the rest of her instructions. Connie was a master at not getting caught, and that's what all the girls wanted. "Now unpack the eggs and wait for my say. When I get to one, you guys all through the eggs until they are all gone." They nodded and filled their hands with as many eggs as they could. Connie looked back, saw they were ready and began her countdown. "Okay, three, two, one, now!" Six pairs of arms suddenly pelted the large, haunted looking mansion with eggs. The laughed, they screamed and they shushed each other only causing them to laugh harder. It was a free-for-all until the front porch light came on. Screams and curses echoed through the air. They all turned around ready to escape, when a male voice rang out behind them.

"Do you girls want some real fun? Let's play a game. It's called Catch Me. I'll be in the forest. Whoever has me at midnight gets to _keep_ me." The speaker was a tall man with a muscular build. His shaggy black-blue hair was messy and his midnight blue eyes sparkled mischievously. He wore black skinny jeans-but not the tight emo kind- with a studded belt, and a leather jacket. He looked like the lead singer of a worldwide number one rock band who stepped outside after a show. Each girl imagined that he gave her a special look, and fantasized about having him at midnight. His mysteriousness only added to his sexiness. Even Connie who never dreamed of wanting a guy like that was head-over-heels and determined to have him.

Because of all the adrenaline of the possibility of being caught, of going inside a creepy forest, and of bagging a sex god the girls remained silenced. He shot them a heart-stoppingly sexy wink and disappeared into the forest. It was then o'clock exactly. Connie's eyes shone mischievously; Alexis smiled a matchingly mischievous crooked smile; Catherine smirked; Stephanie raised her eyebrows playfully; Isabelle took a deep breath; and Beth grinned. By ten o'one all six girls were inside the forest.

Sorry I didn't write much. Also I didn't really proofread it yet so it's probably horrible. I'll rework it, I promise but for now that will have to do. Also I'm writing 3+ stories so updates take a long time. Again, I'm sorry!


End file.
